To heat, cool, filter, dehumidify, ventilate or otherwise condition the indoor air of a comfort zone, such as a room or area in a building, the floor of some buildings have a supply air plenum between a subfloor and a matrix of floor panels that are elevated about one or two feet just above the subfloor. The floor panels, which are usually supported by a matrix of pedestals extending upward from the subfloor, provide the surface upon which the building occupants walk and furniture is set.
With an under-floor HVAC system, a supply air duct discharges fresh or conditioned supply air into the plenum, which in turn conveys the supply air to a series of supply air registers or openings in the floor panels. The registers release the supply air from within the plenum up into the comfort zone. The general goal is to have a sufficient number of properly placed registers such that the supply air rises evenly up through the comfort zone for the benefit of the occupants at floor level. As the supply air continues to rise above the occupants, the eventually used or less-than-fresh air approaches the ceiling to where one or more return air ducts extracts the air for reconditioning and/or exhausting outdoors.
One problem, however, is that if the air from the supply air duct has to travel a great distance to a remote register, the supply air might lose much of its desirable temperature by heat transfer with the subfloor, particularly if the subfloor is made of concrete with a high specific heat. Also, as the supply air travels radially from the supply air duct, the air expands and loses much of its velocity. Additional velocity is lost when less remote registers release air before that air can reach more distant registers. Thus, remote registers receiving lower pressure air tend to release disproportionately less air to the comfort zone than registers that are closer to the supply air duct.
To avoid these problems, some under-floor HVAC systems include a relatively rigid sheet metal air duct or a pliable tubular air duct that is installed under-floor in the plenum between the subfloor and the floor panels. Under-floor air ducts help channel supply air along a more directed route from the supply air duct to certain remote registers. A drawback of such installations, however, is that under-floor air ducts, particularly pliable ones, tend to retract and extend longitudinally in response to changes in duct pressure. The resulting sliding movement can create noise and abrade the duct material. Moreover, there are endless possible floor layouts with various supply airflow needs, thus it can be difficult and expensive to custom build numerous air duct systems to meet all those needs.